Four Brothers
by moonbeam9992
Summary: Dahlia was the last charge that Evelyn brought in. Now because of her death, Dahlia meets Evelyn's sons...and gets wrapped up in their quest for revenge. Not to mention she has some secrets she'd rather not bring to the table. JackXOC
1. The Funeral

/A.N./ This in the first chapter for my new story. It's essentially Four brothers the movie, with an additional character. I couldn't get it out of my head, and I stayed up till 2:30 this morning typing. I had midterms today so I had to wait until now to post it. I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with Four Brothers. I own my original characters, and the original portion of the plot.**

**Chapter 1: The Funeral**

The cold Detroit wind whipped through her dark brown curls as she mournfully fixed her gaze upon the oaken coffin of the only person she cared enough for to call her family. Even though Evelyn Mercer wasn't biologically related to her, she might as well been. A single tear traveled down her tan cheek and dripped off of her chin before anyone even noticed. She could briefly hear the words of Jeremiah pass through one ear and out the other, but she couldn't concentrate. Especially, when she was trying to comprehend the fact that the woman she called a mother, a friend, was right in front of her, but a forever away.

"Even though this woman was years younger than my mother, she had a great impact on my mother's life. I know my mother would like for her to speak. Dahlia, would you please come up here and say a few words?" Jeremiah's voice pleaded to her from the front of the coffin.

She silently cursed him. He knew she wouldn't refuse, not after he had said that little bit about Miss Evelyn. She couldn't turn him down in front of all those people. She didn't have a prepared speech, but she was going to go up there and do the best that she could spontaneously.

She walked up to the front of the service and gazed at all the expecting faces. She took a deep breath before she started," There should be a statute of limitation on grief. A rule book that says it is all right to wake up crying, but only for a month. That after forty-two days I will no longer turn with my heart racing, certain I have heard her call out my name. That there will be no fine imposed if I feel the need to forever shut her bedroom door; take down her reminders from the refrigerator; turn over a portrait as I pass- if only because it cuts me fresh again to see it. That it is okay to measure the time she has been gone, the way we once measured her birthdays, but I know she wouldn't want that.

See, as much as I want to hold on to the bitter sore memory that someone has left this world, I,... we are still in it. And the very act of living is a tide: at first it seems to make no difference at all, and then one day you look down and see how much pain has eroded.

My life revolved around Evelyn Mercer, and I will never forget her. The fact that I will never see her again is still too much for me to wrap my mind around. I can only hope that she is smiling down upon me from a better place, and that she will stay with me forever in my heart and soul. Thank You."

Before she walked away she looked out to the crowd. She could see that Jeremiah was crying, so was a younger white man standing alongside him. There was another man on his right. He wasn't yet crying, but he didn't look like he would last much longer. Dahlia knew that those were Jeremiah's brothers, minus one, Angel. Evelyn had talked about them frequently.

She supposed that they would be coming to stay in the house after the funeral until loose ends were tied up. She made the choice to slip silently away from the service, not being able to consciously bear the sight of Evelyn's coffin descending into the ground. Dahlia knew that Jerry was having a small get together in the memory of his mother after the service, but she felt like isolation. She also knew that the house needed cleaning if the boys were going to stay for any extended length of time.

She walked back to the house having to fiddle with Evelyn's oversized coat only a few times. It even smelled like her for God's sake, and every time she adjusted it a wave of Evelyn's comforting perfume wafted into her nose making her want to burst into tears.

When she reached the house she went through the screened-in porch and unlocked the door to the house. She hadn't touched anything in the house since she had been home from the hospital. That night she had gone straight to her room, Jeremiah's old room, and sat frozen on the bed.

Dahlia gently began moving things back to the places Evelyn had prepared for them fragilely as if they would break if held to tightly. The house was quiet with just her and Evelyn, and consequently it wasn't that messy. The only time things were even disturbed were when Daniella and Amelia came over for a visit. Then, they were sweet kids and Dahlia could usually keep them occupied without much of a mess.

"Jer, who was that woman who got up and spoke at Ma's funeral?" Bobby asked walking with Jerry and Jack into the former brothers house.

"Ghost? Mom took her in a few years after Jackie left. I know you ain't gonna quit asking questions so pull up a chair and grab a beer." Jerry sighed.

The three reunited brothers sat down at Jeremiah's kitchen table and waited for him to begin," She was about eighteen when she first showed up on Momma's doorstep. That night she was real panicky and anxious. She had on heals and underwear, and a small jacket. I was over there making arrangements for the girls to stay the weekend. I thought she was nothing but a whore looking for some easy target so I told her to leave.

When she started to walk away, that's when I saw the bruises man. Kid looked like a fuckin' patchwork quilt Bobby. I knew this would be the first type of person that Mom would take in. I told her to come inside. Momma fixed her up and pretty soon she had a legit job. She was even helping to pay the bills."

"So why do they call her Ghost? She ain't exactly as white as a sheet," Bobby was his usual persistent self.

"Her real name's Dahlia. It's her personality. She just flits around here and shows up out of nowhere. Like sometimes she's there and sometimes she isn't, but you'd never know it. You'd have to look around for her to see her coming."

"Well thanks for the fuckin' fairytale Jer, but we should probably get back to Ma's house. You comin'?" Bobby said getting up from the wooden chair.

"I probably should. Knowing you, Dahl'd have a heart attack with your loud ass. Just to let you guys know, you got to be careful with her," Jeremiah rolled his eyes and started out of his house.

"Yeah, yeah we'll be as gentle as a kitten," Bobby climbed in the car and waited for Jerry to follow suit.

/A.N./ I hope you enjoyed it! Please remember to tell me what you think and REVIEW! Thanks!


	2. Straightish and La Vida Loca

/A.N./ I'd like to thank my two reviews, Lemmonpie and AngelMason!(Your comments made me feel great!) I'm glad you liked it, and hopefully you'll like this chapter too. So here it is, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't anything affilitated with Four Brothers. I own my original characters and the original portion of the plot.**

**Chapter 2: Straight-ish and La Vida Loca**

Dahlia wasn't sure if she had heard a car pull up or not, but she dismissed it and continued the wrapping up of her cleaning session. It wasn't long till she heard shouts and deep laughs coming from the screen porch. She dried the last dish before walking out into the foyer to meet the men.

When she walked in, they froze. It was somewhat awkward for them, excluding Jeremiah, to see a young woman standing there in front of them, in their mother's house. The sight of her made a small part of them wish they had come home a bit sooner. Especially, now that they were getting a good look at her.

The woman standing in front of them couldn't have been more than twenty-three. Her dark curls bounced all the way down to her hips, which were perfectly proportioned with the rest of her naturally tan, knockout body. Her face wasn't a bad place to look either. Her fairy-like bone structure gave her an ethereal appearance. Her eyes, a peculiar shade of smokey gray-green, emphasized the mythical look, and her thin nose and full pink lips only served to add to her beauty.

"You mean I was waiting out there for thirty minutes and someone was in here?" Angel sighed.

"Sorry Angel. But I think, if you had tried the door knob....It was unlocked you know," she stood with her hands on hips, not exactly giving attitude, but what sounded like a chiding tone.

The rest of the men laughed, even Angel had to chuckle as he rolled his eyes, "Ghost these are my brothers. The rest of the Mercer bunch. This is Bobby, Jack, and Angel."

Each one gave their turn at a handshake, "It's nice to meet you. My name's Dahlia. If you all want something to eat, there's a casserole in the oven. You can go get unpacked and I'll fix you all plates."

Angel and Jack nodded a 'thanks', while Bobby declined. He divvied out the room assignments, and went upstairs to unpack. The other two brothers followed, while Jerry headed into the living room. Dahlia followed him in and sat beside him on the couch, putting a small hand on his shoulder.

"What you said today, at the funeral...it was beautiful. Mom would have liked it," he looked over at her with a sad smile.

"If she were here, I wouldn't have had to say it. I miss her Jeremiah. But more than sad, I'm furious. I can't understand why someone would want to kill the sweetest person in the whole world," her jaw was drawn tight.

Slightly amused, he shook his head," You startin' to sound like Bobby now. You know Momma wouldn't want you getting mixed back up into all that. You straight now. Keep it that way, Ghost."

Dahlia heaved a sigh and shook her head," Let me fix these boys a plate."

Dahlia got up and divided a few spoonfuls of potato casserole between two plates. She set them on the table and went to get the boys, still abiding by Evelyn's rule of 'No eating outside the kitchen'. She walked upstairs to find the door of Jack's room open. He was lying on the bed while Bobby was sitting on the floor propped up against the bedside.

"I made you a plate Jack. It's on the kitchen table," he nodded appreciatively. Dahlia went to leave, but she turned around instead," You guys are gonna' be okay. I know it doesn't seem like it now, but someday...eventually...we'll all be okay."

She stopped in the hallway as Jeremiah appeared in the doorway," Look at ya'll."

"What?" Bobby asked.

"Nothing man, just happy to see ya'll. Happy to see my brothers that's all. I'm gonna go see about a turkey. Thought we'd all have a decent Thanksgiving meal. Let's at least act like a real family. Mom'd like that."

They all looked as Angel emerged from his room. Dahlia was about to tell him about his food on the table and Jerry's dinner plans, when Jeremiah opened his mouth.

"Where you think you goin'?"

"It's kinda heavy in here. I was just gonna' step outside and get some air."

Bobby started laughing," You're full of shit man. You can smell that ass down the street, huh?"

"What are you talking about?" Angel retorted.

"What do you mean 'what' man? You know exactly what we talkin' about with La Vida Loca."

"Ain't nobody going to get no La Vida Loca nothin'."

"She got a boyfriend," Jerry interjected.

"She got a boyfriend. She got hard dick right now, she screamin' somebody else's name, and the last thing she's doing is thinking about your black ass. Leave it alone man."

Even Dahlia couldn't help herself from sharing a laugh with Jack, who had been trying to stifle it the whole conversation.

"I can't even believe ya'll comin' at me with this crazy stuff man. I'm standing here telling ya'll both right now, I'm not going to see that girl, and I'm not!" Angel stormed downstairs and out of the house.

~~~~~Dahlia's P.O.V.~~~~~

We all shared a laugh. That boy had it bad for whoever 'La Vida Loca' was. I smiled before pushing myself off the door frame.

"I'm going into my room. If I fall asleep don't wake me up," they nodded, and I knew they watched me walk into my room.

I looked around at the soft moss green colored walls. Apparently, Jeremiah's favorite color when he was a kid had been green. In fact, it looked like green had thrown up all over the room, but I didn't mind. I had read once somewhere that the color green put a soothing affect on the human mind. Maybe I was looking too much into it, but it calmed _me_ down.

I slipped my clothes into the laundry basket in the corner of the room, and went to my pajama drawer. I pulled out a pair of white boy shorts, and a thin black long sleeved shirt. I settled myself into my bed before feeling reality slip out from in under me.

/A.N./ I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!


	3. Potential Shooting and Teasing

/A.N./ I hope you've all enjoyed it so far. Here is the third chapter, and I should be done with the fourth one soon.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with Four Brothers. I own my original characters and the original portion of the plot.**

**Chapter 3: Potential Shooting and Teasing**

It was three thirty in the morning when I heard the gun shots and the front door slam. I jumped up out of bed and grabbed the gun I kept under the bed. I silently opened my door and crept down the staircase to find to scantily clad people peering out the door. The first one I knew was Angel. The other I presumed to be none other than Ms. La Vida Loca herself.

I decided I would teach Angel a little something about waking me up in the middle of the night. I heard Jack and Bobby coming. I crept up behind him and stuck the gun to his back he froze, I thought he was going to piss his pants.

I had to hold back a laugh," You idiot I could have killed you! What are you doing? Do you know what time it is?"

"Damn girl! You coulda' killed _anyone_! Where the hell did you come from? I guess I know where the nickname comes from," he sounded annoyed.

It took Jack and Bobby that long to get downstairs. Good thing I was here and it was only Angel, or we'd all be dead. They stopped in their tracks upon surveying the scene. Here was Angel half naked, an even more naked Hispanic woman, and little old me, who wasn't exactly covered up, with a gun in my hand that was now pointing toward the floor.

~~~~~End Dahlia's P.O.V.~~~~~

~~~~~Jack's P.O.V.~~~~~

Bobby and I laughed our asses off. Dahlia had apparently shaken Angel up 'cause he still looked jittery. She rolled her eyes before speaking," Let me go put this up. I'll get some extra blankets for you . . . "

"Oh, Sofi," Angel's woman turned.

"Well, Sofi, I'm Dahlia it's nice to meet you. Sorry about . . . you know," she waved the gun in the air," like I said I'll get you some more blankets for Angel's room. And _you_ Angel, don't wake me up again. Some of us have things to do tomorrow."

Bobby and I looked at each other and laughed a little.

"Excuse me boys," she made her way in between Bobby and me before walking back up the stairs.

I didn't even notice what she was wearing till I watched her go back up the stairs. Those white shorts were almost see through and dangerously short. I looked over and Bobby was staring at her ass too.

He caught me and smirked," I wouldn't bother, you little fairy. You wouldn't know what to do with her if you could get her anyway."

I glared at him," Leave it the fuck alone Bobby."

I walked up stairs and could hear Dahlia bringing the blankets into Angel's room. I almost went and talked to her, but Bobby had pissed me off and I wasn't very good with controlling my anger. I went into my room and slammed the door.

~~~~~End Jack's P.O.V.~~~~~

Dahlia walked out of the kitchen hearing things like," Loco Ono isn't staying in this house one more night."

All of the sudden Sofi had come down the stairs and started yelling back at Bobby in Spanish. Dahlia could understand a little of what she was saying from her time with Juan, but she tried to tune it out as much as she could. The yelling between Bobby, Angel, and Sofi continued for a couple more minutes.

Dahlia found her reprieve when Jack walked through the kitchen. She looked up from chopping the vegetables and smiled at him. He smiled back and walked over to her.

"So you need any help?" he said leaning back.

"Can you cook?" she looked up with a face that said 'Thank-you-God'.

"For a beautiful woman I'd be willing to try," he smirked and stood a little closer.

Dahlia smiled and shook her head," You can cook the turkey over there."

"Sure thing," he grinned and began basting the turkey." So Jer said you came here a few years ago . . . "

Dahlia sighed. She knew where this was leading to and she didn't want to retravel this particular path yet," Look, you're nice. I feel like I can trust you guys, but that's just something I'm not ready to talk about yet. I'll tell, if you can wait till I'm ready."

He nodded his head understandingly," Fair enough."

They heard a loud crash from the living room. Dahlia groaned and went to see what it was. Jeremiah and Angel were wrestling in the living room floor. Jack laughed, he could hear Delia's words.

"What the hell you two? Get your asses up and don't break anything. Bobby, don't encourage them unless you want an ass kicking too."

Jack snorted. He had never heard _anybody_ talk to Bobby like that. Dahlia, though, was probably the only one that could get away with it.

"Yeah, just hope I don't get ahold of your little ass, sweetheart."

"Let me quote you on something Bobby, 'You wouldn't know what to do with me if you could get me anyway."

Jack heard a little squeal followed by the amusing image of Dahlia running into the kitchen and hiding behind Jack. Two seconds later Bobby appeared in the doorway with Jerry and Angel right behind him.

"I wouldn't hide behind the fairy, I don't think he could hold me off," Bobby smirked.

Dahlia could tell Jack was pissed off by the way his stance changed," Do we have to start that shit again Bobby?"

"Look, Jack," he said sitting down at the table," It's all over the talk shows. You have to admit to yourself who you really are as a person inside. If you're a homosexual, you think I care? I love you man. You're my brother."

Jack walked over to him," Bobby, I guarantee I'm banging way more chicks than you are."

He stuck out his tongue to reveal a silver tongue ring.

Bobby laughed," And they're okay with you being gay?"

Jack's face straightened.

"Why you even let him bother you?" Jeremiah sat down.

"'Cause I'm not gay Jerry," Jack glared.

"That sounded pretty gay. If you ain't gay . . . then how come you got that big, thick meat tenderizer in your tongue?" Bobby spit out before busting out laughing.

Jack was fuming, and he stormed off. Dahlia felt bad so she covered him," You know Bobby, if you knew the first thing about pleasuring a woman, you might have realized, that little "added effect" down there makes the sex ten times better. But then again, giving out good sex isn't something your familiar with is it?"

Jeremiah and Angel, who by this time had sat down, busted out laughing, leaving Bobby sitting there with an idiotic expression on his face. Dahlia walked out of the dining room to go find Jack.

"Jack! ...Jack! I was just kidding. That tongue ring is very masculine!" Bobby called.

Dahlia rolled her eyes as she walked through the house, until she finally found him.

/A.N./ So there it is! Please enjoy and review!


	4. Dinner Mess and Hockey's Best

/A.N./ So I'm glad that all of you really enjoy the story so far. I must apologize for taking so long to write and post the next chapter. So without further adeu....

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with Four Brothers. I own my original characters and the original portion of the plot.**

Chapter 4: Dinner Mess and Hockey's Best

~~~~~Dahlia's P.O.V.~~~~~

He was sitting in the laundry room on top of the washing machine. The tongue ring was laying in his hand. I walked over and hoisted myself up beside him.

"Put it back in Jackie," I said looking over at him to make sure he did it.

He looked at me with a confused expression.

"Look who cares what that asshole thinks? I know I certainly don't, and neither should you. I know it sounds cliché, but I don't give a damn. We all know you're not gay, Jack. And you know what? The only reason Bobby teases you about it so much...is because you're a better _man_ than him," I whispered that last part in his ear, flirting a little to boost his confidence.

It made me smile watching him grin. And what a grin it was. Did that boy know what he did to me with that smile? I'm glad he didn't, or he would have used it to his advantage and been my downfall right then and there. I got up and walked to the doorway before turning around. He looked up expectantly.

"What I said to Bobby back there was true. I know you heard it," I winked and saw him smile again, this time with the addition of a blush." Let's get back there and give the neanderthals their food. I swear they wouldn't live if it weren't for us."

I smiled when I heard his heavier footsteps follow down the hallway behind me. When we got to the kitchen I gave Bobby a 'Shut-the-fuck-up-and-don't-say-a-word' look. He had enough sense to listen. We served the food, but before anybody touched it Bobby said, surprisingly civilized, grace.

They all dug into the food except for me. I had had problems with this when I first came here, and now that Evelyn was gone the old fear and habits were creeping up with me again. I sat frozen in my seat only daring to slightly turn my head to where Evelyn should be sitting now.

I almost gasped. There was Evelyn sitting in her chair like always, like every meal. I was going crazy, now I was seeing things.

"Dahllie, honey. I know he did some bad things to you, but it's all changed now," now I _knew_ I was crazy, the things were talking to me."You don't have to be scared here. No one's going to punish you for eating food, sweetheart."

I blinked and when I looked again she was gone. I was still too scared to do anything. I sat there until Jeremiah spoke up.

"Fix you a plate and eat Ghost. You worked hard on this meal, enjoy it," he looked at me with a knowing look in his eyes.

I was aware that the rest of the boys were looking at me. My hand shaking, I reached out and spooned a little of the salad onto my plate. It took me a few minutes to grasp the fork, but when I finally did they stopped staring at me. I couldn't really taste it in my mouth. It was more like I was feeding myself fear, but I kept giving myself spoonfuls to appease Jeremiah.

About five minutes later, all spent in dreadful silence, Bobby threw his napkin down and rose from the table," The hell with this man. Let's go get a pick up game. I wanna' see some quick sticks and some tight passin'."

Surely to hell he wasn't talking about hockey. In this weather?

"It's too cold man," Angel said shaking his head."I ain't come all the way back out here to play no hockey.

For once I agreed with him. I had put my fork down and waited to see what Bobby was going to do.

"Come on ladies! Let's show these guys some fuckin' skills!" Bobby moved to go get his coat.

Despite their earlier protests Jeremiah and Angel got up and followed him. Jack however, stayed behind for a minute. He wiped his mouth and then looked at me.

"You gonna' come?" He asked expectantly.

I rolled my eyes before getting up," Might as well. Someone has to keep you fools out of trouble."

We stood up from the table and walked to the door to get our coats. I put my coat, gloves, and scarf while I was waiting for Jack to grab his hockey gear. I sat down on the bench underneath the coat rack to put on my boots. As slutty as they looked, the black, leather knee-highs kept my legs warm.

Jack sent me a curious glance when I walked out the door. We saw Bobby, Jeremiah, and Angel waiting for us at the end of the driveway.

Before we had even joined them Bobby opened his big mouth," Where the hell did you get-"

I rolled my eyes and walked past them," Exactly where you think Bobby. Now ya'll gonna' play hockey or what?"

We walked down the street till we got to the rink. It wasn't empty. There were about six guys there already playing. We walked in and while the boys slipped their skates on, I made myself comfortable on the wooden bench bolted to the cement under the ice.

I told them I'd watch their stuff, and watched, half amused, as they flounced towards the other guys on the ice. Introductions were made and some 'Hey how've you been?'s were said before a good game started to pick up. They were all rough with each other, but I could tell that the Mercer's had the most experience. It wasn't long until I felt the familiarity of a presence behind me.

I turned, "What are you doing here Keith? Johnny gave the order that no one was to be anywhere around me outside of The Ace."

He smirked," Yeah, but I don't work for Johnny now do I?"

"No but you work for Reggie who _reports_ to Johnny

"What if this visit didn't come from under the direction of either?" He smirked putting his hand on my shoulder.

I tensed up. What the hell was he talking about? If he wasn't here because of them who was he here for? It was then when I heard the footsteps. I looked up to see Bobby and Jeremiah heading our way. They eyed Keith suspiciously and menacingly as they approached.

"Hey Ghost this guy bothering you?" Bobby was the first to speak up.

"No he was just leaving," I said standing up. "And so was I."

Keith rapidly took off in the other direction. I stood up and went to leave. Before I could even get off of the ice I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Jeremiah frowning at me.

"Let me take you back to momma's. I gotta' pick the girls up from gymnastics anyway," I nodded and waited till he took his hand off of my shoulder before walking a couple of paces in front of him till we got back to Evelyn's house.

~~~~~Jack's P.O.V~~~~~

I had just knocked down one of the other guys that had already been playing. I stole the puck and shot it. Luckily, it bounced off the post and ricocheted back into the goal, giving us the lead. I turned to look for just a smidge of approval from Bobby, but saw him looking elsewhere.

I looked over to where he was looking and saw a man with his hand on Dahlia. He didn't look like the most honest and upstanding guy. She looked a little worried, which I had come to know wasn't like her. I went to follow Jerry who was already walking over there.

"Stay here fairy. This is a man's job," I sighed angrily as Bobby stalked over. Why did he have to go there all the time. Sure the one person that mattered didn't agree with him, but the joke was getting old.

I watched Bobby and Jerry stop right in front of them. Not a minute later the guy took off. Then Dahlia stood up. She and Jerry walked off as Bobby came back towards Angel and me. By now Angel had stopped playing to watch the whole thing go down, while the other guys had returned to playing.

Bobby had a pissed off look on his face, but then again he always did. I stopped him, deciding that finding out about Dahlia was more important than fighting with him over my orientation.

"What was that?" I asked him trying to follow her and Jerry down the street with my eyes.

"Her past catching up to her," he said and went to go steal the puck from whoever had it.

I didn't much feel like playing hockey anymore.

/A.N./ I hope you enjoyed it. I'll try to update soon.


End file.
